


花火

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, Suiryu (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Suiryu/Garou (One-Punch Man), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua





	花火

《花火》  
水饿 

阅前注意：R18√ 异物入侵√ 怪人饿√ 高甜√ 浴衣√

（一）  
夜，街上熙攘的人群来往不绝，为烟火大会准备的摊档摆满了道路两旁，那是传统节日氛围最浓厚的部分。手拿金平糖的孩子四处奔跑，换上传统和装的人们在商铺周围流连。  
餐馆门前标志性的大红灯笼下，水龙安静地伫立等待，他身着镀金丝龙纹的深红浴衣，双手交叉抱在胸前，心中反复想象着那套浴衣穿在对方身上会是什么样子——以及对方来到以后该说什么话夸他，以及之后该干些什么，好把这一晚上安排成一场完美的约会。  
饿狼的浴衣底色为深蓝，绣有流水白银纹，背后绣了一只咆哮的狼。这套浴衣是水龙花了重金找了本市一家和服百年老字号为饿狼量身定制的。 起初饿狼还觉得水龙搞这些花里胡哨的东西太麻烦，不过被水龙软磨硬泡扯着去到了一家和服老字号跟前，既然花的不是自己的钱，不要白不要，饿狼撇撇嘴，就接受了那家店内头发花白的裁缝为他测量身体的各种参数了。  
水龙想得出神时，人群里钻出个显眼的灰色开叉头发，他一眼就发现了高大精壮的饿狼。  
“哦，到了啊。”饿狼看了水龙一眼，似乎不怎么在意自己迟到这件事。然后将手随意的插到衣襟里，边向水龙走去。“说换了浴衣就请吃肉，别骗人啊。”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”水龙感动得几乎流泪，然后牵起了饿狼的手。“浴衣怎么样？”  
饿狼本身倒不大在意衣着这类事情。浴衣换好以后水龙的火热热的目光让他感觉像赤身裸体一样不自在，然后也低头打量一番自己这身衣服。它设计、配色一类的，看起来也算是别致，于是勉为其难地称赞了水龙。“你的品味还行吧。”  
“因为平时你都穿的那个吧，道场的制服，所以今天比较有新鲜感，”水龙抬起另一只手挠挠自己后脑勺，眼睛里对饿狼深深的的爱意隐藏不住，“你能喜欢就好啦。”  
虽然饿狼君平时穿的那套紧身衣也很性感啦特别是战斗后破了一点点但是今天的浴衣简直——赛高啊啊啊！！ 水龙在心里呐喊道，并且隐约感觉鼻腔有股热流要爆发。  
和水龙壮硕刚健的身体不同，饿狼的腰肢是属于精细型的，穿上浴衣后，更恰到好处地勾勒出了他身体的每一寸优美线条。浴衣敞开的衣襟间，分明的锁骨还残留着淡红的齿印和吻痕；下方暴露的胸膛拥有丰满的肌肉和腹肌，随着呼吸而有节奏地微微起伏；袖间露出的一小节手腕的绝对领域，让人联想起那只手昨夜在床上抓紧床单的模样；腰带束缚的部位是那么细，完美地显示了他的翘臀；脚下换上了木屐显得可爱无比，或许这样还能让他的脚步放慢一些。  
“那我们进去吃饭吧～”水龙顺势搂上饿狼的腰。  
“我要吃肉！”饿狼打掉了水龙的咸猪手，加快步伐抢着一屁股坐到了餐馆最好的卡座上。  
啊啊，真拿他没办法。水龙也快步跟了上去，在饿狼对面的位置坐好。

（二）  
每次和饿狼吃饭水龙的心情都很好。不像和挑三拣四的女人，拿到手的菜单他不需要太多的思考，只要不假思索地翻到年轻人喜欢的高热量的肉食，再给他点杯可乐之类的冻饮料就行了。  
换句话说，饿狼在这方面就是个小孩子。   
果然，这次饿狼也是直奔主题，鸡块，羊排，牛扒，鸡腿，肉丸，猪排…满眼看去全是肉。  
端上来之后，饿狼毫不客气地抓起鸡腿啃了起来，再抓一把牛肉塞嘴里，溅出的肉汁和油把嘴巴抹得亮晶晶的。  
水龙看着饿狼狼吞虎咽的模样，腮帮被食物塞满而鼓起圆圆的，胃口自然而然也被带动起来。  
“饿狼君，你吃东西的时候果然人如其名啊…”  
“吭哧吭哧”，像一只抱着瓜子啃的两颊滚圆的仓鼠。  
那个时候，谁能想到神秘的头套下面是那么可爱的一张脸呢？拥有美丽的体魄，过人的力量，引导自己前来参加武术大会的武术冠军大人？  
于是水龙趁其不备，站起身往专心咀嚼着食物的饿狼嘴上啵儿了一口。  
“我说你……别随时随地发情啊！”饿狼顿时呆滞地瞪大了双眼，脸变得又红又烫，然后下意识地摸了摸湿润的嘴，恼羞成怒。“在外面…” 饿狼在桌底下的脚使劲往对面水龙的小腿一踢。  
习武之人从不在意修行路上的这点磕磕碰碰。  
“…我们已经是恋人了吧，就算被看见了也没关系的哟。”水龙朝他眯着眼睛笑，桌下的腿巍然不动。  
“毕竟饿狼君吃饭的样子过度可爱了，还想做别的事呢。” 水龙胃口大开地捧起大碗，右手抓着筷子搅着鸡蛋酱油吃了起来。  
“嘁…”饿狼看他这副样子，想想说的也是，就别过脸继续向服务员追加了几份八成熟的烧牛扒。  
毕竟水龙这家伙可是个说到做到的魔鬼，真的能把自己做到腰酸背痛下不来床的那种。  
半小时后，两个大男人就把饭桌的菜肴清空了。桌面堆的有些夸张的盘子的数量吸引来旁桌人的异样目光，但两人并没察觉。

黑色的光滑不规则团块在餐馆后的小巷缓慢穿行。“好饿～好饿～啊呜～”它低声哀鸣着，伸出触角搜寻着可能拥有丰富营养的猎物。  
“嗝…”饿狼扶着肚皮，看来今晚吃得确乎太撑了，消化也有些费劲。旁边的水龙钱包瘦了大圈，默默在心里安慰自己，算是搞大了饿狼肚子。

（三）  
两人夹在人流里往烟火大会的方向走去。“呐，饿狼君…”水龙往饿狼的身边贴近了贴，“以前你参加过这种烟火大会吗？”  
“算是来过吧…”饿狼不经意地瞥了眼旁边商铺琳琅满目的面具中的一个鬼怪面具，是最不受孩子欢迎的被店主人放在冷落边角位置的一个。  
“…和父母来的。”…难得回忆起了一些关于童年的记忆碎片。  
“我的话，和你逛烟火大会，就会特别心满意足呢。”水龙悄悄在黑暗里握紧了饿狼有些冰凉的手，“一起创造新的回忆吧。”  
饿狼感到对方温暖有力的手心的温度传来，耳根一热，背过身去，“'你，你说的什么…谁要和你…唔…啊啊…我知道了…！”  
即便确认了关系，也依然无法做到坦率。这也是他的可爱之处啊。水龙把手握得更紧了。  
关东煮的烟雾沿着街道蔓延，捞金鱼的波光粼粼耀人双目，灯火灿烂飞上云霄开出花儿，人们抬头看着这繁华光景移不开眼睛。🎇🎇🎇摩肩擦踵间，乌黑怪人   
在水泥地面流动，化形为流体不断穿梭于人们脚边，渴望着微小有机质的祭品。“呜～好饿～”  
饿狼停下来猛地抖了抖腿。  
“怎么了？”水龙也停下脚步问道。  
“感觉是蚊子，或者别的虫子爬腿上了。”饿狼咬咬牙。  
…总感觉很诡异。“走吧。”  
半透明的流体泛着黑色，沿着饿狼的小腿伸出微小的触手攀爬而上，它质量轻微，在大腿的内侧摸索着，用微小的触角四处寻找进入体内腔道的入口，并伺机等候着入侵的时刻。  
“好香～先用汁液麻痹你吧～”

（四）  
饿狼和水龙在中央的广场抬头望着绚烂的烟花绽放在夜空中。🎆🎆🎆下面也有专门的演员舞动烟火进行表演，不过，水龙看得出来饿狼对这些兴趣缺缺。一般   
哄女孩子的手段也不是百分百对饿狼受用。但他还有杀手锏。  
“饿狼君，你在这里等我一会儿好吗？”他微笑着抬手，“我去去就回。”  
“这货又搞什么飞机…”饿狼小声嘀咕，看着水龙远去隐没在人群的身影。  
忽然，眼前的人影愈发模糊起来，重重叠叠不可见。“唔…？”饿狼摇了摇头，又用手揉了揉眼睛，确定不是自己暂时的眼花，“怎么回事？”  
连维持站立也显得有些困难了，地面开始变得摇摇晃晃地，饿狼勉强想要保持平衡，他用手反复揉着双额，天生的警觉和本能让他想要远离吵闹的人群，搀扶一旁的树干。  
不…为什么…大腿…下半身…像被蚂蚁攀爬一样…的异物感…  
后方的入口被什么柔软而冰凉的物体突然撑开塞入，饿狼倒吸了一口凉气，他的后穴有些抽痛，连同刚才进食过度后胃胀的不适感，肠胃好像也被什么东西翻搅了一样，让他几乎想吐。  
饿狼躲到树后，双腿有些发软地坐到地上，周围有些昏暗的环境让他看不清周遭是否有人。但他已经顾不得周围是否有怪人或者英雄了。他扯开浴衣下摆，流动的半透明黑色团块反射出液晶样貌，正吸附在他双腿之间，“噫…！”饿狼吓得汗毛竖起，嫌恶地一拳重重打在它身上。  
谁料这未知的流体对力量的耐受极强，饿狼的一拳被它瞬间变形消解，自身组成并没有瓦解，反而吸收了能量，进一步侵入了饿狼。  
“肉…肉…吃肉…”它低声呢喃着，伸出乌黑锃亮的多条触手，在内部紧紧吸附饿狼内壁，并且有往内钻入的趋势。“咕唔…！滚出去…”饿狼伸手想将它从体内拉出，却发现怪人像烂泥一样滑，想要对付无从下手。“该死…！流水岩碎拳！”连续而有些慌乱的攻击对这类型的怪人没有多少作用，反而让它在体内进入得越来越深，在内里不断扭动，吞噬着内壁的营养，膨胀后的直径把甬道撑开，顶弄敏感点，让饿狼发出夹杂了痛苦的呻吟。“额…啊啊啊！”  
前方因为生理的快感而流出液体，小触手的包绕打转让它膨胀抬头，“住手…”饿狼的声音逐渐颤抖起来。  
怎么会这样…被怪人袭击而毫无发觉…因为过于关注于和水龙聊天了吗？屁股好痛…肚子也快痛得炸开了…是遇上属性相克的怪人了吗？好倒霉……  
怪人进入了饿狼的体内，欢快地汲取内里的营养，“啊…不够…”它再次伸出触手，延长到了饿狼的嘴边，一举插入喉咙的小舌。  
“唔…唔”触手不留情地在饿狼的口腔扫荡，饿狼被呛得咳嗽连连，腥臭的流体怪人味道可不宜人，它正打算深入胃中时，饿狼用力咬断了它的触手。剩下的残肢迅速缩了回去，掉在地上化成一摊黑色的水。  
饿狼试图单手扶着树干站起身。“你…到底想要什么…”  
怪人的声音幽幽地在下身传出，“猎物。”  
“食物不是到处都有吗，为什么狩猎我？”  
“我是饥饿怨念化身而成的怪人，像你（肠道）这样高密度的能量和热量可不是到处都有。”说完，它感应到了有来人靠近似的，缩入饿狼体内，“你的味道很好。”  
“……”饿狼皱着眉，“太恶心了。”  
…得想办法把它弄出去。

（五）  
“饿狼君？”水龙四下寻找，发现饿狼不在原处。他将手里攥着的物事藏于衣兜，在树后看到了气喘吁吁，浑身是汗的饿狼。“原来你在这里啊，发生什么了吗？”  
饿狼听到了水龙的声音。他并不想让对方知道他被奇怪的怪人袭击了这件事情。表面上看自己只是失去了一些体力显得有些疲惫，于是故作轻松地摆摆手，“没什么，被人挤累了，来这歇一下。”  
“嗯…是吗？”水龙有些怀疑地凑近饿狼，一手撑在他脑袋旁的树干，坏心地勾起嘴角，“你看起来像是有些腿软呢？”  
“……”  
饿狼此时确实是心虚都写在脸上。他才被流体怪人侵犯过，从脸颊到耳根都泛着红，额头、脖子、胸脯都蒙着一层薄汗，嘴角可疑地挂着几滴悬液，被布料掩盖住的下身因快感而湿透，后穴被触手抽插溅出的粘液顺着臀缝流在腿间，沾湿浴衣一片。饿狼望向水龙的眼神里的慌乱和无助掩饰不住。  
水龙和他对视，接受到了那么一两分恋人眼里传达的求助的信号——尽管饿狼拼死都想倔强的把这些隐藏起来。  
饿狼没有回答他，只是抬腿往水龙脸上一扫来证明他并没有腿软——当然，被水龙及时避开了。  
“好啦好啦”，水龙顺势把饿狼往肩上一扛，“我刚才顺便去hotel把房间订好了，我们马上去吧～”  
“你…你放开！”饿狼的腰被水龙紧紧禁锢，动弹不得，加上方才怪人汁液的作用，他更失去了抵抗的力气，只能瘫在水龙肩上任他抱到酒店，扔到床上。

（六）  
饿狼整个陷入柔软的鹅绒床里，转眼一看，四周环绕着暧昧的情侣套间装潢，就知道水龙的用心。原来会泡妞的男人都是一掷千金的，真不知道水龙哪里搞来这么多钱。  
还没有心情欣赏什么情趣氛围，就被水龙欺身压上，小麦色的手在饿狼的肩颈爱怜地抚摸，指节停留到他的脸颊，对方碧蓝的双眸深深凝视着饿狼的金瞳，却染上一抹暗调。  
过了许久，水龙才开口：“你被什么人碰了？”  
清脆的声调，听来却令人战栗。  
“什——么？”饿狼喉咙不自觉地滑动，瞳孔稍纵即逝的慌乱伸缩也被水龙捕捉，被粗暴解开的腰带和扯下的浴衣，暴露的下体和打开的双腿却显示出：怪人躲藏得不留痕迹。  
饿狼额间的汗水润湿鬓发，心脏跃动的速度快得像要从喉咙迸出。“…别自说自话这些有的没的了水龙，要插入我的屁股的话，你已经忍不了了吧？”他勾起嘴角坏笑，配合能诱惑水龙的上挑的眉毛，内心祈祷着那该死的流体怪人能消停点——好歹让他的掩饰能不露出破绽。  
水龙感到热流源源不断冲向头部和下体，他也早就按耐不住想要进入饿狼体内了，他的性器蓄势待发，把浴衣鼓出一个壮观的山丘。平时半推半就做爱的饿狼难得这样主动诱惑他，不主动上钩就是男人之耻！  
水龙把身上的浴衣一扒，往身后一抛，压在饿狼身上又亲又摸。饿狼也被水龙扒了个精光，前日身上的爱痕还没有消退，洁白的床单映衬淡红的印子更加色情，水龙也不管，他想要在恋人身体上留下更多专属于他的痕迹。“因为你啊，你不知道你走在街上，会成为多少东西觊觎的猎物啊，我是担心……”  
“嘁，我可是最强怪人啊…笨蛋！”饿狼用手推了推那颗在自己脖颈舔咬的毛茸茸的脑袋，“我怎么可能被狩猎！”  
“也是呢…”水龙抬头，“那你一定是想被我做了！”  
然后凑近饿狼的脸用力吻上他。  
“不…！唔…算了”饿狼闭上眼回应对方热烈而缠绵的吻。双方的舌头彼此交缠，嘴角的甜美的津液拉出一条银丝，水声淫靡地回荡。  
“饿狼君…我喜欢你…”水龙的大手游走在饿狼的胸腹，停留在他嫣红的乳粒，温柔而又肆意揉搓挺立。胸前尖端的快感让饿狼脸颊升温，听过无数次的男友的动情表白让他依然沉沦，但嘴里吐出来的只是短短的回应，“知道了…”  
水龙一向在表情达意方面狂热外放，而饿狼心领意会而淡淡应答，后者享受着恋人的热情，而18岁大男孩的害羞使然让他在情事方面是如此青涩，只能伸出手揽紧对方宽阔的肩背。  
“说什么要我插你屁股，反应还是这么可爱。”水龙差点没喷出鼻血，另一手握住了饿狼微微充血的的性器，富有技巧地撸动让它挺拔抬头，流出的液体沾湿根部灰色的毛发。  
水龙将饿狼的双腿拉开，看他变得湿润的后穴，用两根手指试探性地进入，发现内里贪婪地吞噬了他的粗壮指节。水龙暗自笑笑，真可爱。  
饿狼早就习惯了被手指或是什么进入后方的异物感，水龙的手指进入后，体内的怪人在他的甬道内似乎又开始活动了，增加了在内壁的吸附力，在他的敏感点不断顶弄，让饿狼卷曲脚背，不由自主泄出破碎的呻吟，“唔…啊～”  
“今天这么有感觉吗？那我进来了哦。”水龙扶着自己青筋凸起胀大的下体，抓着饿狼的大腿，对准饿狼的穴口一冲到底。  
“啊啊…！水龙！”饿狼昂起了头，水龙粗大的直径撑开了他，让他感觉被填满所有，怪人的机体也被塞得更深，敏感点也被重重地挤压，在穴口被挤出些透明晶莹的爱液，沾湿了底下的床单。

“这块肉是什么？好大～”怪人缓慢地生长了一圈。

（七）  
水龙开始了在饿狼穴道内快速抽插。  
“嗯……啊……哈啊……”饿狼的腰被水龙紧紧抓着，接触着的皮肤出现了分明的掌印，水龙满意地看着饿狼被他操得眼角挂上泪，抓着身下的床单，两条大腿大张，屁股咬着他的肉棒喘气的模样，感觉下体涨的生疼，越是摩擦，越是起火。  
“饿狼君……我喜欢你……好喜欢你……哈啊……你太棒了……”他抓住饿狼的手腕，在掌心不停亲吻着，身下囊袋撞击饿狼臀瓣，仿佛要把它一起送入穴道内。  
“唔……啊……水龙……哈啊……”  
好舒服。屁股，被水龙……  
望着水龙温柔的神情，饿狼的内心也被什么抓住了似的。  
“我……也……”  
喜欢你。  
饿狼手伸向面前的水龙，抚摸他软而长的发丝。  
是从什么时候开始，关于正义和怪人梦想里开始有了水龙的？  
是武道家的爱情？  
水龙把饿狼翻了个面儿，让他跪趴在床上，继续进行抽插。“你是我的……”他如待至宝般在饿狼后背落下细碎的吻，扶着他的肩膀让下身进入的更深。  
“唔……啊……”只感觉随着做爱时间的推移，他体内的压迫感在增加，那个怪人估计在大吃大喝吧——伸出的无数条吸食营养物质的触手在他的腺体不断折磨他，同时也在给他源源不断的快意，让他在被水龙操弄到高潮连连的同时，敏感区也被怪人的微小触手搔弄压迫。  
“不要……不要了……”  
不知道是对水龙，还是对怪人说的。  
饿狼喘着气，嘴边不争气地流下津液，肚皮上星星点点的白浊昭告着他射了多次，后穴也容纳着水龙释放的精液。  
可是水龙还没到头，他的性能力很强，射了很多次还能继续，他抓着饿狼的腰和屁股，食髓知味地继续在小穴里尽兴。  
“我把你弄得舒服吗……？我还可以继续哦？”  
不知过了多久，饿狼的穴口都合不拢了，内里全是水龙的精液，汩汩从开口流出，他张着嘴喘气，泪水干涸了，趴在饿狼身上的水龙满足地蹭蹭饿狼的脸，“今天你也好棒啊❤️”  
饿狼皱着眉推了推开水龙的脸。

（八）  
洗手间内。  
饿狼的肚皮不安分地发出了声音。不过好在，怪人摄取了足够的营养，从饿狼的体内心满意足地出来了。  
“我吃饱了～在你的身体里，还有水龙君，给了我很多营养呢～”  
“你这家伙…给我去死吧！”饿狼黑着脸，咬紧了牙关举着拳头看着马桶内顺着水涡旋转着的怪人，正打算一拳送它上西天。  
“呀～别别别！”这团流体扭动着跳到洗手池，“你很在乎水龙君吧～？”  
饿狼一愣。是的吧，如果不是水龙在外边，他怎么会在这里继续听它废话。  
“在你的身体里看到了不少好东西呢～祝你们幸福哦饿狼君～谢谢款待～再见啦～”  
在饿狼犹豫的间隙，怪人伺机从洗手池的下水口逃走了。  
“……可恶！”

“饿狼君～”  
“哈啊？”  
“我可是都听到了哦？怪人是吧？它进入了你的身体里了吧？”  
“！”  
“那我可要好好地讨要回来哦？”  
“再、再见。”  
“别想逃跑哦，饿～狼～君～  
“哈啊……嗯……啊啊……不要……嗯啊……！……水龙！！……住手！……哈！……～”

酒店外的烟花绚烂，烟火大会渐入佳境，不过两人无暇欣赏。床头摆放着一对水龙和饿狼的特制娃娃，不过，估计要到第二天大中午，饿狼腰酸背痛醒来的时候才能发现水龙送给他的礼物了。

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
end  
怪人：水龙君真的🐍的蛮多的吼，我好饱哦


End file.
